<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Lava by oncomingstorm13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624864">Hot Lava</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm13/pseuds/oncomingstorm13'>oncomingstorm13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Banter, Doctor/Master - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut, Spydoc, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Theta/Koschei - Freeform, Thoschei, Touching, ancient idiots getting it ON, ancient idiots pining, and a lot of softness thrown in, but mostly just idiotic sex, just enjoy thoschei sex and bants fools, kisses lots, oh god tags, references to stars a lot, then soft sex, they're in love, thirteenmaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm13/pseuds/oncomingstorm13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two ancient Time Lords, having reunited, have forgotten how to properly flirt, and the tension is rising. When they come back from a volcano planet, it all boils over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Lava</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first thoschei smut uhhh be gentle with me i guess. </p>
<p>suggestion but not required: listen to "Lava" by the B-52's for a fun vibe idk. </p>
<p>p.s. i know nothing about anatomy LEAVE ME BE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Doctor and the Master were...not great... at flirting. Not at first, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>thousands of years old. They had gotten rusty, it was natural. Spending so many years with non-Time Lords, or in the Doctor's case, with humans, their sex drive had decreased, as had their ability to make innuendo, to reference sex in a light-hearted, implication-filled manner. Not that either of them had let this stop them from enjoying the occasional necessary </span>
  <em>
    <span>loosening-up</span>
  </em>
  <span> every few centuries, nor had it stopped them from </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to flirt with the occasional human or humanoid that caught their eye. It usually turned out poorly, but occasionally a saucy line from the Master or a sweet sentiment from the Doctor would sway the center of each's affections. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is all to say that neither of them remembered how to flirt effectively with another Time Lord, much less flirt effectively with their former best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor simply found herself, after many months of getting used to the Master being around and being safe and content around him for the first time in centuries, very aware of the Master's presence at all times. She would be in the TARDIS console room, and she'd feel herself be very deliberate with how she guided her body to perform commonplace actions in setting the TARDIS on her course. Or, they'd be off visiting some recreational planet, she would become suddenly very observant when the Master would interact with the workers or other visitors, unadmittedly admiring everything from his confidence and charm to the way he presented himself, i.e. the way he stood and moved and expressed himself and how his voice changed when addressing others. She was simply very intrigued by him at all times, and was growing increasingly more and more aware of his presence. She cared how he perceived her and she reluctantly perceived him with diligence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Therefore, the Doctor's style of flirting was a passive approach; somewhere in the back of her mind, the small part where she actually admitted that she was attracted to him, she decided that the best plan of action was to simply seem desirable. Desirable without too much reaching that seemed like she was forcing his attention onto her, nothing that seemed needy or cringeworthy. Being herself, but being the most graceful, intelligent, elegant, attractive woman she could be. That was her type of empowerment: don't change yourself for anyone, only use your own femininity (well, masculinity when she was a man or some other type of -ity when she just did not care to address her gender that way) to maximum potential. That was all you needed. She didn't want to push onto anything he wouldn't want, didn't touch him when it wasn't needed, didn't try to casually express in veiled innuendo the attraction she felt toward him. She was subtle. If he wanted her, it would happen. If he didn't, that was that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master was having a bit of a more difficult time in his attraction to the Doctor, maybe due to the success of her philosophy. He was driving her insane, and he did not know why. He had always had a sort of sentimental, deep, emotional attraction based upon their history, had always had some sort of love for her through any of her regenerations, even when he was waging hateful war against her. But he hadn't felt such an overwhelming</span>
  <em>
    <span> physical </span>
  </em>
  <span>attraction to her in so long. Sure, the Doctor had most often always been a bit of a looker, but the Master had never felt this strongly, not since they were just growing up, entering the Time Lord equivalent of young adulthood. Everything she did, every movement when in or out of that silly coat, every sarcastic, witty smile in retort toward an enemy, every touch of a button or flick of a switch on that lucky, lucky TARDIS console. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't place it, but he knew this just happened: people desire who they desire. It's a fact of life. Besides this, all he knew was that he would go mad with much longer just watching her. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. He hoped she needed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master took a much different approach to flirting. He thought he was very overtly expressing his availability and interest in the Doctor. He would try to show off, bantering with any villain they'd meet, putting on a show of wit, or try to impress her with his surprising amount of physical strength, taking any opportunity to show her his "skills," or rather, the muscle regeneration happened to gift him with. The latter did not seem to ever affect the Doctor. She just got annoyed when she thought he was trying to show off "as a man." She had a point. He had hated that when he was a woman, and to be honest, he still hated seeing men do it in his current regeneration. So, he shifted tactics toward more obvious, direct hints to her: winking every so often, making innuendos, casually but carefully placing gentle touches on her arms, shoulders, etc. whenever the opportunity arises. These, it seemed, affected her. She'd do her best not to show it, tried to simply ignore him, but he'd see her crack a small smile at one of his inappropriate jokes, he'd see her look away when he looked at her with sly, unhidden temptation in his eyes, trying to hide her reluctant blush. These only encouraged him further. Maybe he had a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One late night, they sprinted through the TARDIS doors, their skin burning red and shining with a dreadful amount of sweat, out of breath from the standard running and running. They had just visited Ulcânòs, planet of volcanoes tall and small and lava lakes too wide to even see the other end. It had beautiful sunsets and marvelous eruptions, but was not an official tourist attraction, for obvious reasons which the Doctor and the Master had ignored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Barely missed us," the Doctor said, trying to catch her breath, "but we made it! Worth it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, absolutely," he replied with a wide grin. "That eruption? Absolutely gorgeous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know that's the one we were running from, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. It was thrilling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Glad I've got someone who loves a good chase as much as I do!" The Doctor raised her eyebrows in a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master chuckled. "Me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed in the console room for a while, trying to catch their breath and cool down. The Master leaned back against a pillar, the Doctor sprawled out on the steps. Silently, stealing glances, they began to notice just how...</span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other looked. Both of them were covered in perspiration, and in the light of the TARDIS, their skin shone and </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Master was trying very hard to tear his eyes away from the shine on the Doctor's neck and chest, her jacket having been thrown off long ago due to the heat and her lungs still heaving in her chest as she recovered from the running. The Doctor couldn't help but realize how much she preferred the Master's hair a mess, sweaty and wild, to his neatly combed look. She also decided he should roll up his sleeves more often. To be cooler in temperature, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they caught each other's eyes, stopping mutual gazing in their tracks. Both of them thinking they'd been caught, they fidgeted in their spots, avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well!" The Doctor blurted. "I need a cold shower! Because of, you know, the–"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hot! Uh, heat, yes, right! Me too." The Master responded, a little too eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye!" The Doctor made her way to her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye!" The Master made his way to his.</span>
</p>
<p><span>In her room, the Doctor closed the door behind her and leaned against it, sighing dramatically. She was hot, she was filthy, she was tired, and she was having a much harder time than usual not</span> <span>thinking about the Master in ways she would rather not think about her "friend." It was growing increasingly difficult by the day, and her hyper-awareness of him and everything about him was only heightened after seeing him </span><em><span>like that</span></em><span>, all disheveled and messy and </span><em><span>a feast for the eyes</span></em><span>– oh no, Doctor, you mustn't think like that, she scolded herself. Nothing good could come of thinking like that. It would only make their already complicated co-existence more difficult and confusing than ever. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to push away her thoughts with thoughts of the marvels of the volcano planet as she stripped off her sweat-soaked clothes and stepped into the shower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trained her thoughts on the visual sights of the oozing streams of lava–"sexy," the Master had remarked with a mischievous grin–and the sight of the heat radiating off the fiery substance–the Master rolling up his sleeves and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, brushing his hair out of his eyes cooly–and the final eruption of the nearest volcano, exploding with such violence and life and color and flame–and the Master had spread his arms wide and let out a wild, two-steps-from-deranged string of bellowing laughs and practically welcomed the thrill of potential doom–by–lava. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even the damned cold shower wasn't doing much to cool her down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master was having similar issues in his room. He had walked into his room with a hand running through his hair, frustration causing him to slam the door behind him. He undid his vest with fervor and furiously undid his tie, throwing both on his bed. The rest he took off and threw onto the bathroom floor without a care, desperate for icy water on his overheated body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't get her out of his head, and he didn't really try to. The way she had run up a small outcropping of obsidian, flying up it without seemingly touching ground to overlook a lake of lava. The red in her cheeks as deep as the color of the lava as the hot planet began to affect her. The shine on her neck as she began to sweat, and the fervent shine in her eyes as she gazed in wonder at the great splashes of lava jumping alive all around them. After these followed several images of her he had unwittingly saved for later in his mind, glimpses of sly smiles and heroic poses and rolled-up sleeves as she worked on the TARDIS and that one time when they had to sleep so close to each other in a prison in the Middle Ages…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master hit the shower wall with a fist, not as hard as he could have–he wasn't on what you would call friendly terms with the TARDIS yet–but just enough to let something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, he finished his shower, wrapping one towel around his waist and using the other to dry his hair as he made his way into his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, the Doctor was sat on the edge of his bed, wearing a robe that strangely resembled her coat in some way. Annoyingly consistent as ever, she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor seemed to have been thinking deeply, staring at the floor until he entered the room, and she quickly snapped out of her trance and looked at him. Her eyes, serious, first went to his, then briefly were let loose to scan the rest of him, his torso still covered in droplets and his hair still damp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master, utterly confused by her presence, her blatant allowance of scanning him up and down, and their entire situation in general frustrating him, he snarked, "Oh, take a picture, Doctor, it will last longer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her brow furrowed at the comment as her eyes returned to his. "Sorry. I–" she sighed, pulling her robe so that it would better cover her chest. "I need to talk to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master, rolling his eyes and opening a drawer to rummage for clothes, asked, "What about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out an incredulous laugh. "What </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> us?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor pursed her lips and rocked on the bed. "I think you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to her. "No, I really don't think I do!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating</span>
  </em>
  <span> sometimes, you know that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you've told me, yes," she dismissed, continuing her point. "But anyway…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Anyway' what, Doctor?" The Master sighed and turned around to face her. "You are being extremely vague and cryptic and it is quite irritating. Please say what you need to say or </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's been a long day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor avoided his gaze, glaring at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't even say it, can you?" The Master smirked, and laughed loudly. "By the way, how long has it been for you, Doctor?" He teased her, his old tone that he would use whenever he formerly had her held captive or almost at the point of defeat creeping into his voice, an echo of simpler times. Well, for him anyway. "No action since beloved Clara? That River Song?–oh, I've heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots</span>
  </em>
  <span> of juicy rumors about you and her– Or maybe even none since that Martha woman you dangled by a thread?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you," she said through gritted teeth, trying to hold down her anger. "That is absolutely</span>
  <em>
    <span> none </span>
  </em>
  <span>of your business. And I didn't 'dangle' Martha!" She pointed a finger at the Master, and added, "She left on her own terms, I'll have you know! After </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>tortured her family for an entire year! Thanks so much for that, by the way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It seemed to me she would have given anything for you to just look at her," he grinned deviously, "but that's beside the point, isn't it? You're always getting off topic, always distracting. What I want to know is: can you say it? That thing that's on the very tip of your tongue, on the forefront of your mind, that you want me to say so badly so you don't have to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what?" The Doctor rose and got in the Master's face. "I think I still hate you sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master smiled with sarcastic delight and whispered, "Fuck you!" and shoved her backward onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor gasped at the sudden aggression but shouted, in the same tone as the Master's, "Please fucking do! Are you happy? I said it, didn't I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master stormed toward the bed and held himself hovering above her, practically pinning her there. "Ecstatic," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and other hot emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor's eyes were fiery, flashing with anger, and the Master felt deep, gleeful satisfaction in the pit of his stomach at the sight. Finally, she felt a similar rage to what he'd felt most of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the moment passed quickly as she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him toward her, their lips crashing together. The Doctor's hands moved to run her fingers through his damp hair, and she tugged at it as he deepened the kiss, causing a quiet but all too noticeable noise to be heard from the back of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor pulled away to scan him. She was smirking. "What was that? Did you say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master, suddenly less angry and fed up with her, laughed. Part of him was embarrassed, the other part simply so pleased with her witty smile and of course, with the fact of this current situation, especially the fact of her being pinned beneath him. "Damn you," he said with a grin before harshly pressing his lips against her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped, earning a low chuckle from him, which only made the sensation </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He planted several purposeful kisses just beneath her jawline and worked his way down, biting here and there, gentle enough to not hurt her much, rough enough to leave noticeable marks later. His stubble tickled and scratched her skin, but it was a surprisingly pleasant feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand on the back of the Master's head, trying to focus on her words and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose control, the Doctor asked, "What were we–" she inhaled sharply at a particular bite– "even arguing about?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You," the Master informed between kisses, "were hesitating too much," another kiss, "about asking to fuck, and I," another bite, "was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He took her chin in one hand and roughly turned her head to face the other way, giving him access to new territory. "And maybe I said something about your little pets. Doesn't matter." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor scoffed. "It </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>matter. Why does it take us having a shouting match to get...here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master pulled away from her neck to face her eye to eye. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Doctor," he said with clear aggravation at her slow understanding, "We're both very passionate people. We need something loud and raging to push us forward, in any situation." He kissed along her cheekbone, whispering in her ear. "We need </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor suppressed a shiver. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>need fire," she remarked. "I'm not the one who burns down civilizations when I'm having a bad day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"True," he agreed, his lips making their way down her neck yet again, "but you're the one who always comes to watch the show."</span>
</p>
<p><span>"I'm trying to stop</span> <span>you."</span></p>
<p><span>"That might be what you tell yourself, but look at us </span><em><span>right</span></em> <em><span>now</span></em><span>," he said, his words coming out as hot breaths on her neck. "You wouldn't care that much about me or anything I do if you weren't a moth drawn to a flame."</span></p>
<p>
  <span>"That's–" she suppressed a whine as he bit at the skin just near her collarbone "–That's the worst line I've ever heard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You tend to deflect with criticisms when I'm right, have you noticed that about yourself yet?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor groaned and clutched tightly onto the longer strands of hair on the back of his head, subconsciously trying to hold onto some power in this new experience. "Shut up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled low against her skin again, this time below her collarbone. Dangerous territory now, thought the Doctor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he continued to obsessively kiss her neck and upper chest, the Doctor was absorbing the bizarre situation. She was pleased it was finally happening, pleased she no longer had to hold back, but part of her still held onto defensiveness. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been her enemy for so long, after all, and before that, he was her friend. For both of such relationships, sex was not usually part of the agreement. A first time for everything, she supposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realized suddenly that neither of them were </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> clothed; they had both just gotten out of the shower and decided to throw on the most comfortable and least amount of clothing possible. In the chaos of him pushing her onto the bed and the two caught up in act one, she hadn't noticed that for one, the Master was only in a towel, which was just barely holding on, and secondly, her robe had come a bit undone, hardly serving any purpose anymore seeing as the string that tried to hold it closed had loosened, and her top parts were soon to be exposed and her bottom parts were, well, already at that point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor shivered at the realization. She also shivered due to the fact that the Master was now using a hand to slowly and excruciatingly slide under the part of her robe that loosely concealed her chest, his eyes darting from their to hers and back, looking for approval as well as eager to reveal what the robe was hiding. He took her fidgety, lip-bitten sigh as a silent urge to continue, and in a slow move of his hand he pushed the material out of the way, and then did the same in the same slow, caressing manner on the other side of her chest. A sharp intake of breath from her as she felt the cool air dance on her already chilled body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master hovered above her, scanning all of her with a small smile and absolute fascination in his eyes. He might not admit it, but his hearts were bursting at the sight of her: her bare body, glowing pale but ethereally in the dim light, and her face, her eyes that kept alternating between heavy with lust and wide open in shock, her lips parted, her chest heaving in bodily excitement. It was the sort of sight he had been waiting to adore for a long, long time. And now, he would be able to do all he pleased with such a magnificent sight, providing the Doctor would be willing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor's breaths were growing increasingly ragged. Her eyes darted up to his, her brow furrowed. "What? Stop looking at me like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're just–" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't finish, too distracted by his scattered thoughts, caressing her bare side with one hand and holding himself above her with the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor's breath shook slightly as she spoke, his hand being ever so distracting. "Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His palm moved to her breast now, gently but firmly cupping it. Him marveling at both her body and her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just...so</span>
  <em>
    <span> glorious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the entire sight of you." He laughed a little at his own words, how ridiculous they sounded coming off the same tongue that had been criticizing her only moments ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, unable to. She looked concerned, confused briefly, but soon her lip quirked up in a pleased smile. It was something she hadn't heard in a long time, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She'd been hit on in the past by humans and humanoids alike, whether in this form or her more masculine-type forms, but they'd never been genuine compliments like this. Most had been passing-by flirtations, beings only wanting to get into bed with her, and beyond those, even the close bonds she had formed with her human companions had been a little more superficially focused than the times way in her past when she'd been with Time Lords.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had forgotten for a while, but she remembered that it was just a different dynamic with her own species (at least, with whom she had thought was her own species until recently). They knew the feeling of outliving all other beings, they were closer in age, they were (sometimes) more mature, but most importantly, they usually valued intimacy in a much different way than the species the Doctor had surrounded herself with for so long. Gallifreyans don't need sex to reproduce, so it's all the more special and precious when they find a reason, a desire to engage in the act. Sure, some had more drive than others, and of course, neither the Doctor nor the Master had been strangers to sexual partners outside of that Gallifreyan traditionalism, but neither of them, they assumed of each other and knew of themselves, had been so close to another of their kind in what felt like an eternity. After all, at several points, they had each thought themselves to be the last of their kind. Perhaps, now, they were. But this time, they were alone together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe it was better that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," she spoke, trying to find the words as she brought her hands up to his shoulders. He once again balanced himself above her, both hands on either side of her. She slid her hands down his chest. "You're definitely a sight for sore eyes too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master let out a quiet laugh. "And you think I'm bad at lines."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor scoffed, slightly offended, but knew he was right. She wasn't great at words that dealt with how she felt already, and this was a whole other level of being tongue-tied. She would just have to show him how she felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed hold of his shoulders and flipped themselves over. Well, tried to. She was white strong but the Master was only slightly stronger and bigger, so she just ended up tossing him to his side. He let out a shout followed by laughter but she eventually prevailed, putting him on his back, straddling his lower stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I may be bad at lines, but I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this," she declared, grinning with mischief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'</span>
  <em>
    <span>This'</span>
  </em>
  <span> referring to sex or attempting to knock me off the bed?" The Master laughed, accepting defeat as he placed his hands at her sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor simply gave him a look in response and paused, processing. Now she was sitting, legs spread, on the Master. She wasn't clothed enough for the robe to be worth a damn, but she now had the high ground, except for the Master being in his towel still. Time to change that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well...soon. First, she had other work to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began to kiss his neck as he had kissed hers, except she was rougher, her bite more frequent and her kisses more quantitative than qualitative. She nipped beneath his ear, eliciting a soft groan from him, and continued to bite and kiss every bit of his neck as she worked her way down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you remember," the Master said in between shallow breaths, "those times back in our academy days?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which times?" she asked lowly against his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know...when we would sneak off at meal times, when no one was looking." He gasped after a small bite and ran his hand up through her hair, a small shiver running up her spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We didn't do much, but we did things...like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm," the Doctor hummed, the sound vibrating against the Master's neck, causing him to fidget. "We spent some beautiful afternoons together, didn't we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never said, but it was so exciting," the Master continued, almost breathless now. "Going off with you, disobeying the elders, hiding away to do such exciting 'adult' things. Time of my life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor, moved by his sudden nostalgia, placed a hand on his cheek and planted a soft, slow kiss on his lips. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Me too. I've missed it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face fell suddenly, and he brushed her hair away from her eyes, staring at all of her with such sadness. "I should've run away with you, like you asked," he spoke quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay," she assured, brushing her fingers against his cheek. "We were kids. Neither of us had any idea how our life was going to go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But we'd be so much different."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His simple words had multitudes of meaning within them. Maybe he would be kinder, maybe he wouldn't have been so angry and malicious toward the universe. Maybe she wouldn't have so much of her own darkness simmering inside. Maybe they would have already found each other, have already loved each other, had already made each other so much better by now if they had stuck together from childhood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the Doctor was done with letting the past haunt her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's all behind us now, Koschei," she smiled sadly. "We're here now, and that's all we can hope for."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master smiled at her assuring words and the use of his childhood name. It gave him butterflies in his stomach every time she did such. He wondered if she felt the same way when he used hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small, pleased laugh fell from the Master’s lips. “Theta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyebrows rose, but her smile stayed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed using our names,” the Master said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. But surely you don’t get tired of being called ‘Master’ all the time,” the Doctor responded as she sat up straighter and traced patterns absentmindedly on his chest. Always needs to be busy, that one, thought the Master. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, constantly,” he said. “Just not from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor rolled her eyes. “Should I be flattered or annoyed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t both good enough? Don’t really have to choose between those, in this relationship, now do we?” He grabbed onto her things straddling him, squeezing slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, so this is a relationship now? One fight and a few kisses and we’re a couple?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure we will be by the time I’m done with you,” the Master said slyly, suddenly sitting up and enclosing her in a tight embrace, kissing her deeply. It continued for a while, the Doctor setting both hands at the nape of his neck, the two reveling in the combination of temperatures as their bare skin touched: on the surface, each felt frigid to the touch due to their icy showers, but deep beneath, everything felt hot as the planet they had just come back from, and that heat was rising. Then, the Master flipped her on her back once again, him laughing and her making a noise of annoyance, their bodies bouncing and springs upholding the bed groaning at the sudden use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know," said the Master, once again scattering kisses all over the Doctor's skin, this time spacing them out more deliberately, making his way downward. "I've tortured you before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor, her senses confused at his strange words in combination with his ever-furthering kisses, squirmed and groaned in irritation. "Yes? What about it?" She huffed a breath as he made his way past her breasts and to her stomach. "Probably not the best bedroom talk to make me remember that right now, is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master smirked and planted a much more purposeful kiss just above her belly button. "I want to torture you in a much more fun way, now. A kind of torture I think you won't regret." He then placed another kiss just below her belly button. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor stilled. She wasn't sure about that idea. The Master had very violent tendencies, even if he was past many of them, and imagining him using such methods–even if only conceptual and metaphorical– as he has in the past was not an extremely welcome idea to her. She didn't want the experience she had longed for for ages to be tainted by memories of his past offenses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master sensed her apprehension, and lifted his head to survey her. He smiled softly, his previous tone of seduction turned off like a switch. "I only mean to give you a lot of teasing," he assured. "But if that's not something you want, I understand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. That kind of torture. She was put a bit more at ease. "It's fine as long as that's all. Maybe don't refer to it as torture next time. Given our history." She looked at him seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. "I'll take note of that." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You're still okay with this, though?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was bizarre to see him have so much care for her in her eyes, bizarre to see him so considerate, especially in a situation where he could be about to get exactly what he had desired. She reminded herself that she could be about to get the same. "Yes, I very much am," she replied with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "And you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, absolutely," he said, the switch turned back on to seductive. His kisses lingered just above her pelvis. She shivered, unable to control her anticipation. "I'd never pass this up," he told her before creeping lower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, he was on her in the blink of an eye, sucking and licking and doing marvelous things in a region she hadn't yet experienced as a woman, at least, not in her recollection of regenerations she actually held in her memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt so incredibly vulnerable, and it was unnerving at first, finally processing how truly exposed she was to the Master now. His hands gripped her thighs tightly and it sent violent shockwaves up her legs and to her stomach, from there sending shivers up her spine, from there gasping and panting loudly. He had been so powerful before, but this was a different type. This was a power over </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a power over her body that she accepted with primal eagerness. That was the unnerving part: trusting that he'd use the power not to hurt her, but to serve her. To show he cared for her without words. And she knew it would soon be her turn to have power over him, and they would act in this bed just as they were beginning to out in the universe: as equals, as two ancient beings who only truly knew each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That reminded her of something, and she laughed at the thought, even through her tagged breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" The Master asked, a twinge of hurt going through him. "Have I done something wrong?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath was hot on her even despite him having raised his head a few centimeters to look at her. She squirmed at the feeling, as well as at the sight of his head between her legs, but explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you know that in old Earth writings, specifically versions of the Bible in Christianity, to 'know' someone refers," she snickered,"to having sex with them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p><span>"So when they said "Adam knew Eve," it meant they </span><em><span>did</span></em> <em><span>it</span></em><span>?" </span></p>
<p>
  <span>The Master sighed in exasperation, baffled that she would bring up such a useless fact at a time like this. "Doctor, what does that have to do with anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We've </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other for a long time, haven't we?" She asked, more of a statement than a question. "In 'the biblical sense' that means we've done it for a long time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But we haven't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but...it's funny, don't you think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hilarious," he said, and immediately was in between her legs again, causing her to cry out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted his head again. "I think you're going to have to pay for that stupid comment," he declared with a dark grin, lowering his head back to its position. "You ruined the vibe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, say 'vibe' again right there and the vibe will </span>
  <em>
    <span>most definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> return," the Doctor said in weak breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My god," the Master muttered, and she let out a whimper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked against her and began to blow gentle breaths against her vulva, causing a hip-jerking reaction and a loud cry from her. His hearts beat in quickened excitement (as did hers, of course) at seeing her react in such a primal, instinctive, uncontrolled manner. He gripped her thighs tighter, pressing her down into the bed. He licked and then blew more, this time not caring to be gentle as he was so focused on suppressing her thrusting hips. Finally, his whole mouth on her, his tongue swirled and lapped and elicited shouts of his name from the Doctor, who was far past control of her body's responses, panting and sweating, eyes clamped shut and hips doing their best to seemingly get away from the Master's skilled mouth, even if the Doctor herself wanted nothing of the sort. He continued, trying to hold her down and hold his working mouth on her </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, he pulled away from her, just as she was about to reach the peak of her pleasure. She groaned loudly in annoyance as he sat up, leaving her dripping and aching and angry. He was smiling widely, eyes dark and lustful, his lips wet from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glared at him, gripping the sheets in frustration. "What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Master."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you you'd pay, didn't I?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my God, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It was just a little joke!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I also told you I wanted to give you a different kind of torture before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stammered. "What–</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master laughed. "Calm down, Doctor. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> just wanted you to wait for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> before you reach your peak." He stood up off the bed and took off the towel that had been still wrapped around his waist all that time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor noticed and the Master certainly felt that he was hard, ready for her. Her beautiful wetness and wild thrusting and gorgeous noises had done their own job on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor stared at him, glad to finally see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> so vulnerable, so exposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like what you see?" The Master asked, his tone cocky but his eyes actually watching her attentively, preparing himself. He was still new to this body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor nodded wordlessly, caught off guard at the suddenness of seeing his full, bare body, despite the previous activities that had already begun to take place. Her breaths, which had been starting to steady after he had pulled away, began to quicken again as she watched him, and he watched her. They had both been waiting for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master climbed back onto the bed and was soon on top of her again in the way they began. They stared into each other's eyes, both uncertain but both raw with desire that pooled in the pits of their stomachs and caused their hearts to race. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor pulled the Master's face to hers and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, then a rougher one on his lips. When she pulled away, she saw he was smiling, and his eyes had fluttered closed momentarily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to do this the old fashioned way?" The Master asked just above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor's brow furrowed. "What old fashioned way?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, he pressed his forehead to hers, and his voice speaking the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>"contact"</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoed in her mind. The forehead touch hadn't been necessary, but with it she knew then what he meant by "old fashioned." She answered back, letting him in as he let her in as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an archaic, quaint Gallifreyan tradition to gently touch your partner in some way before making telepathic contact; an outward symbol of requesting to experience the act with the other both physically and mentally. Gallifreyans, after developing the overarching identities of Time Lords, eventually didn't need sexual intercourse to reproduce, and the old traditions died, save in the minds of those who carried the old ways on their backs with them, trying to preserve their mortal, soulful identities before the robotic, unaffected Time Lords wiped it all out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor and the Master were such Gallifreyans who kept the old ways in their hearts, after all this time. They had learned to enjoy affection from each other when they were young, so they did not let the Time Lords take that away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To the Doctor's surprise, the Master's mind welcomed her into a benevolent, positive cloud of thought in his mind, which enveloped her own hesitant–only because this telepathic action was so sudden–but eager and intrigued mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sighed outwardly as the inward connection sent positive bonding chemicals all throughout their bodies, allowing them to physically relax more as well as indulge in the sweetness of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their eyes closed, they stayed still against each other for a moment, only breathing and feeling the presence of one another inside and out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is...so nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the Doctor said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't think I've had this, the telepathic thing, since...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Since we were young. Me neither, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Master responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm glad it's with you again. Finally, you again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were fully united in their minds, the Master took action. He spread the Doctor's legs gently and pushed them up a bit so that her knees were raised. Silently asking for permission in their mental connection, he lined himself up with her, teasing at her entrance as he waited for her answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She answered both physically and mentally with a resounding positive, spreading her legs wider and saying "yes" with all she was in her mind. As soon as he felt she was ready, he slowly penetrated her, and they both let out quiet gasps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They adjusted to each other, taking the feeling of each other in. They could sense in their minds much easier than would have been if they were only physically connecting what the other needed next, when the other was ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus, the Master slowly thrust in and out of the Doctor, breathing controlled but increasingly unsteadying breaths. The Doctor gripped the sheets of the Master's bed, trying to control her own reactions, else she would already be making an embarrassing amount of noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master increased his pace, feeling her receptiveness as new colors began to appear from her mind and she spread her legs wider, giving him easier access. The Doctor reached up, both of their eyes still closed, too focused on their minds and their act, hand fumbling for his hair. She dug her fingers into his still-damp strands, clinging to them tightly while her other hand still held onto the sheets for dear life. He groaned softly, sharp colors dashing in and out from his side of the connection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful to see, those colors in their minds, and beautiful to hear those noises they could pull from each other. Besides love and affection for the other, these were important motivators to give each other a show. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Open your eyes. We should see each other from the outside, too, </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of them told the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It could have been either of them, really, their minds were so intertangled and absorbed together that it was hard to find where one ended and the other began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took each other in, the sight of their bodies, skin glowing in a warm light that they hadn't realized was on, limbs and facial features and lines on the body marked by bones shadowed from the darkness that fought with such light. Sweat making their skin shimmer like starlight on a sea, cold air on exposed skin making them shiver. The Doctor's pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light, and the Master's darker skin seemed to contrast beautifully with hers, like the needed finishing touch on a masterful painting. They watched each other breathe, chests rising and falling rapidly, enjoying seeing each other before them, so alive, so beautifully alive, so gorgeous like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master bent his head down to access her neck, kissing her roughly and scraping her neck with his teeth as he continued to thrust at a steady pace. She cried out at the combination, something joyful, something primal, something gratefully overwhelming to her. In affectionate retaliation, she brought her other hand to his head, nails digging and scratching his scalp and the back of his neck as she tugged on his hair tighter. He growled just under her jaw, the vibrations sending violent sparks throughout her just as they had gone through him seconds before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master lifted his head and brought a hand to rest at the side of her face. His eyes fluttered open, and they were the softest and most love-filled she had ever seen them, like the stars themselves were glittering from inside them. He stared at her as he continued to move steadily but more quickly inside if her, and she felt the pleasure at her core rebuilding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Theta," he said in the softest voice she had heard from him in millennia. "I must tell you something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid her hand down from his head to his shoulder to rest there, caressing his warmed skin. "What is it, Koschei?" she panted out, just above a whisper, staring into his eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Master leaned down to her ear and whispered something so quietly she could barely hear. It was in an ancient, almost-forgotten dialect of their native Gallifreyan, and it fell off the Master's tongue so sweetly, the Doctor heard it almost as music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away and smiled sadly, and before he could process the stunned look on the Doctor's face, she took his head in both of her hands and kissed him with fire and shining suns and thunderous storms swirling about in her mind, the rawest form of love being reborn in her hearts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In their intertwined minds, she spoke the same words back. Loosely, if one is to disintegrate the layers of beauty and complexity of the ancient phrase, it would translate to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you too."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their shared connection was now exploding with color and light, a masterpiece reserved only for the minds to marvel at and the hearts to adore. They were close, and the Master thrust quicker and rougher as he felt the pleasure rising in them both. The Doctor was gasping and crying out as both hands wrapped around the back of his neck, the Master grunting softly and muttering her name over and over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, one climaxed soon after the other, the Master pressing his head to her neck and the Doctor clutching at his hair, both breathing heavily. The Master wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled out of her, dropping to her side with a small laugh of relief. She stared at the ceiling as she felt every wave of her high crashing within her, hearts fluttering at everything that had happened. Soon, she felt his fingers creep between her own, squeezing her hand tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to him, staring at his beautiful eyes and flushed face, returning a wide smile that just had formed on his own lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was wonderful," she told him, starting to giggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to laugh with her. "It really was, wasn't it?" He placed a quick kiss on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling her waist toward his, he wrapped his arms around her back and brought her as close to him as possible, heated skin touching heated skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her forehead. "Did we really just say 'I love you' during sex?" he asked incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Yup."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, god. That's so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Disgusting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oi!" The Doctor protested, laughing. They're quite beautiful sometimes with their customs, humans! They actually, physically, </span>
  <em>
    <span>show </span>
  </em>
  <span>each other when they're attracted to each other or love each other. Way better than Time Lords and their </span>
  <em>
    <span>looms</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in my opinion."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, fuck Rassilon," the Master groaned. "Him and his damn ban on </span>
  <em>
    <span>womb births</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Granted, it was a bit more efficient, looms, but for touched starved Gallifreyans? Absolute nightmare."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good thing they're all dead, I guess," the Doctor ventured as she held him tighter. "Else maybe we wouldn't have had such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>delightful</span>
  </em>
  <span> night like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We would have still done it, and you know it," the Master said, sliding a hand up into her hair. "We didn't obey that law much when we were at the Academy, now did we?" He twirled a few strands around his finger and pulled slightly, still teasing her even then. "Snuck off, went for a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>roll in the hay</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor felt heat rise to her face, even now, after all that had been exposed that night. Maybe it was that memory of her youth, her past sheepishness and excitement as she snuck away with the Master to explore each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right. We wouldn't have cared," the Doctor agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think occurrences like tonight would have been well worth those bastards coming after us, don't you?" It was more of a declaration of hatred toward the Time Lords, coming from the Master, but the Doctor could sense he was also telling her how he felt about the events of the night, and asking her if she felt the same, in his own veiled way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I would've probably destroyed Gallifrey myself if I had to wait any longer to jump you," she answered with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do think <em>I </em>jumped <em>you </em>though," the Master smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I came to <em>your </em>room."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. Still sounds like I have the high ground." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not a competition, Koschei."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, it <em>can</em> be. That'll be tomorrow's fun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>